


Доброе утро, голубой кальмар!

by ms_bitterherb



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, Doctor Who References, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_bitterherb/pseuds/ms_bitterherb
Summary: Cказка о сове и кальмаре





	Доброе утро, голубой кальмар!

**Author's Note:**

> Источники вдохновения http://budist.ru/ и https://bash.im/quote/419360  
> Написано на Secret J2 Santa 2012

Ничто не омрачало бы безоблачно прекрасную жизнь Дженсена Эклза, если бы не две тесно связанные, точнее, вытекающие одна из другой проблемы: отсутствие личной жизни и нелюбовь к крупным членам. Мало что могло быть отвратительней бейсбольной биты между ног партнера. Ну, разве что набивший оскомину эпитет «минетные», который чуть ли не каждый торопился озвучить при виде его губ. Впрочем, минеты Дженсен обожал и даже втайне гордился своими оральными талантами, другое дело, что применять их уже давно было не к кому. Он западал на рослых крепких парней, в очередной раз убеждался, что красноречивость размера ладоней и стоп – далеко не миф, и отшивал претендента на место в постели из-за несовместимых с удовольствием габаритов.   
– В бесконечной Вселенной нет ничего невозможного, – утешала насмотревшаяся «Доктора Кто» сестра после третьей за лето неудачной попытки Дженсена решить больной вопрос, – где-то существует твой высокий красавец с умеренным членом.  
– Угу, в параллельном мире или на том краю галактики.  
– Ну не кисни! Наверняка ему тоже одиноко! И обидно выслушивать претензии, потому что вопреки ожиданиям у него вместо пожарного шланга обычный… – Маккензи поморгала, подбирая слово, похлопала губами и наконец выдала: – перчик.   
Со смеху они прыснули вместе.

 

– Чувак, – Логан, который за месяц успел понравиться достаточно, чтобы познакомить его с друзьями, вынул руку из ширинки Джареда и сел на пятки, – я-то думал, ты меня хочешь.  
– Конечно, хочу, – Джаред погладил коротко стриженую макушку, наслаждаясь мягкой щекоткой. Логан досадливо дернул головой, уходя от прикосновения, но расставаться – ни с надеждой, ни с самим Логаном ой как не хотелось, и Джаред через силу улыбнулся: – сейчас увидишь.  
– Было бы на что смотреть, – Логан поднялся. – Чувак, это несерьезно! Ты вроде…А он…  
Ну вот, опять. Джаред, сникнув, принялся застегиваться.   
– А он – шестнадцать сантиметров. Между прочим, у тебя…   
– Да, но я, как ты заметил, не двух метров ростом! Бля, все упало на хрен, – Логан одернул футболку и продолжил забивать привычные гвозди в крышку гроба Джаредовой самооценки: – Лучше бы я с Майки замутил, с ним сразу ясно, уж никаких обломов.  
– Да пошел ты, – вяло послал Джаред, еле удержавшись от истеричного «значит, я для тебя просто член?!». Эх, зря, значит, таскался в музей глазеть на статуи, аутотренинг насмарку.  
– На твой, что ли? Не мечтай, пипетка, – Логан выставил средний палец и был таков, только дверь хлопнула.  
Джаред со стоном приложился затылком о стену. Достало до печенок! Как же он ненавидел бытующие в массах сказки о связи между величиной мужского достоинства и размером ступней. Ну, еще клинический недотрах и собственную разборчивость – любил красивых, а среди них почему-то особенно распространен этот стереотип. Их разочарование больно било по самолюбию.   
От мрачных мыслей отвлекла трель мобильного – рабочая симка, очень кстати.  
– Служба «Доброе утро», Джаред, чем могу помочь?  
– Здравствуйте, Джаред, я бы хотела оставить заявку на звонок в шесть пятьдесят утра по будням. Номер в смс, – голос милый, будет здорово будить его обладательницу, – деньги перевожу пока за две недели, – пикнуло извещение мобильного банка, – нужно начать уже завтра.  
– Отлично. Есть какие-нибудь пожелания, нюансы?  
– Нюансы… Знаете, мой брат умеет логично отвечать на вопросы во сне и спать с открытыми глазами. «Бармаглот» с любого места, уравнения с двумя переменными, понимаете? Он вечно опаздывает. А я из-за пробежек не могу его будить…Честно говоря, не представляю, как вы справитесь, но ему надо быть на ногах не позднее семи пятнадцати.  
– Не волнуйтесь, богатый арсенал приемов и техник опытных будистов нашей службы не даст вашему брату ни шанса проспать, – заверил Джаред, стараясь вложить в шаблонную фразу побольше тепла и убежденности. Если девушка выделяет на побудку целых двадцать пять минут, придется тяжко. – Как зовут вашего брата и сколько ему лет?  
– Дженсен. Дженсен Эклз, двадцать пять. А вы… пожалуйста, не передавайте никому мою заявку, займитесь сами. У вас… не голос, а заряд позитива, – услышав улыбку в ее тоне, Джаред и сам улыбнулся, приободрившись.  
– Ладно. Если что, звоните, мисс Эклз.  
– Маккензи.  
– Маккензи.  
– Обязательно! До свидания.

 

Дженсен, не открывая глаз, последовательно выключил четыре орущих будильника, к последнему, лежащему в кастрюле из нержавейки, сходил к подоконнику, после чего, аккуратно опустив будильник обратно на дно, вернулся под одеяло. И тут затрезвонил пятый – сквозь сон мелькнуло удивление, вроде же не заводил, а потом сработал нужный рефлекс на телефонную мелодию. Одной рукой обняв подушку, другой Дженсен нашарил на тумбочке мобильный и положил рядом.  
– Доброе утро, соня!  
Дженсен приветливо всхрапнул. Приятный, веселый и ласковый голос в телефоне принадлежал высокому парню с длиннющими ногами и офигенными руками, которые тот тянул к Дженсену, недвусмысленно намекая на объятия. Дженсен с радостью позволил себя обнять, погружаясь глубже в чудесный сон.  
– Да-да, – промямлил он на всякий случай, – уже встал.  
У него и правда встал, прямо в офигенную жесткую ладонь приснившегося симпатяги.  
– Олененочек хочет бодаться? – спросил вдруг телефон с игривой нежностью. Дженсен в ужасе ощутил, как у него вырастают красивые ветвистые рога, и заорал, просыпаясь:  
– А-а-а!!! Что?!  
– Доброе утро, Дженсен. Подъем! Сию секунду иди умываться!  
Обалдев, Дженсен проверил голову на предмет рогов и послушно потопал в ванную. Он не слышал, что после довольного смешка связь прервалась.

 

– Доброе утро, Дженсен! Прокатишься со мной в синей будке?  
– На Раксокорикофалапаториус?   
Хмыкнув, Джаред вычеркнул из списка связанные с «Доктором Кто» вопросы: поставить ими в тупик сонное сознание фаната не выйдет.

 

– Привет, Дженсен, давай-ка я и твой кофе выпью.  
– Экс-тер-ми-нейт!  
Уловив шуршание ткани, зевок и скрип освободившихся от веса пружин, Джаред мысленно похвалил себя за то, что не побоялся прибегнуть к кофейному штампу.

 

К середине августа он начал просыпаться за пару минут до первого будильника, потягивался, протирал глаза, зевал и успевал отключить ненужные сигналы до звонка. Будиста, которого наняла для Дженсена Маккензи, звали Джаред, и он был гениален. Его голос оказывал восхитительно бодрящее воздействие, насыщал сонное тело диким количеством энергии – хватало одной чашки двойного эспрессо на утро. Дженсен перестал опаздывать, хотя порой и симулировал прежнюю сонливость, чтобы растянуть разговор. Джаред, кажется, догадывался, но беседу свернуть не спешил, так что Дженсен наловчился вешать на ухо гарнитуру и управляться с частью утренних дел, болтая, заряжаясь хорошим настроением – да просто получая удовольствие. Пару раз у него даже встало на бодрый голос, веселый смех, привычные уже интонации, а тот долговязый симпатяга, который приснился в первую телефонную «встречу», прочно ассоциировался с Джаредом. И в фантазиях Дженсена у него был идеальный член, аккуратный и очень стойкий.  
– Ага, в сексе по телефону тоже работают исключительно юные знойные красотки, – издевательски покивала Маккензи, когда Дженсен признался, что фантазирует о будисте и потому не собирается на устроенное для него свидание вслепую с кузеном ее однокурсницы. – Фред точно в твоем вкусе. А Джаред… вдруг он окажется пухлощеким лысеньким старикашкой! Натуралом!  
Эта мысль потрясла Дженсена до глубины души.

 

– Доброе утро, Дженсен! Когда ты в последний раз видел своего голубого кальмара? – вообще-то он планировал спросить насчет рыжего осьминога, но взгляд упал на костюм, в котором сегодня предстояло раздавать рекламные листовки будильной службы. Да и какая разница, главное, чтобы звучало побредовей. На бред Дженсен велся лучше всего. Он обладал живым умом и довольно едким чувством юмора, но к незатейливым приколам Джареда относился снисходительно, даже смеялся иногда, запуская по коже волну мурашек. У него был расслабленный теплый музыкальный голос, и Джаред не раз бил себя по рукам, чтобы не погуглить фамилию «Эклз». В воображении к восхитительному голосу умницы Дженсена прилагалась не менее восхитительная внешность, а действительность… Действительность редко имела что-то общее с мечтами, Джаред планировал держаться за розовые очки, сколько получится.  
– Э… Никогда? Потому что у меня нет кальмара, ни голубого, ни розового, ни серо-буро-малинового в крапинку. Джаред, где ты берешь вопросы?  
– На ходу придумываю. Встал?  
– А то, я в ванной. Но запросто засну с щеткой во рту, если ты замолчишь.  
– Ладно-ладно, понял. Между тем, Дженсен, тебе обязательно нужен кальмар, голубой. Ты представь: изумительные длинные щупальца, красивые глаза, тело изумительной формы. А сила, гибкость? Ты будешь самым счастливым человеком на свете!  
– Боже, ты бы себя слышал, – хохотнул Дженсен, сплюнув зубную пасту, – секс-шоп по телефону.  
– Фу, как ты можешь! – сквозь смех выдавил Джаред. – Я тебе о любви к экзотическим животным, а ты мне об извращениях.  
– Разве ты мне не про тентакли заливаешь?  
– Про щупальца! Чисти зубы, уже семь. Если поторопишься, успеешь принять душ.  
– Не хочу! Мне страшно, вдруг там кальмар. С тентаклями!  
– Дженсен! – на Джареда напал приступ неодолимо-глупого хихиканья. – Перестань смешить, я же, типа, работаю!  
– Твоя работа – разбудить меня, ты отлично справляешься.  
– Спасибо, но… – и как Джареду раздавать листовки на улице, когда мысли постоянно возвращаются к Дженсену в душе с ним самим в костюме голубого кальмара?  
– Да-да, я понял: душ, завтрак и тэ пэ. Спасибо, Джаред, хорошего дня.  
– И тебе. А про голубого кальмара подумай, – отбой. Отбой, от греха подальше.

 

Интуиция не подвела – не стоило идти на свидание с Фредом. Пока он стоял в очереди за внешностью, мозги достались другим, зато ему перепало с центнер гомофобии (в пропорции один к одному на килограмм живого веса), а хуже гея-гомофоба лишь гей-гомофоб с неуемным желанием присунуть поскорее свое бревно Дженсену за щеку.  
Если бы не страх, что Фред потащится следом, Дженсен бы сбежал в туалет послать Мак смску с просьбой вызвать его срочным звонком. Попробовать на ощупь? Или изобразить приступ астмы? Кишечного гриппа? Да хоть петрифольной регрессии, только бы избавиться от этого мудака! Мак, ну где ты, когда так нужна?   
Наверное, родственная телепатия действительно существует, подумал Дженсен, через минуту отвечая на звонок сестры.  
– Дженсен, где у нас плоскогубцы?  
Он чуть не ляпнул, где, но вовремя опомнился.  
– Ты не найдешь. Ради бога, Маки, не лезь туда сама, убьешься, я сейчас приеду!   
– Ты, часом, не спятил? Я…  
– Нет-нет, все нормально, он поймет. Да, буду через пятнадцать минут! – Дженсен отключился и почти искренне улыбнулся Фреду. – Прости, надо выручать сестру, у нее отвалилась розетка, искры сыплются, – не дождавшись реакции, он бросил на столик двадцатку за кофе и выскочил из кафе, будто от чертей спасался.

 

Стояла жара. Джаред и в обычной одежде истек бы потом, а в дурацком кальмаре был просто ад. Постоянно хотелось пить. Он пил и еще больше потел – вечный замкнутый круг, вырваться из которого получилось бы разве что голышом в объятия кондиционера. Или под душ. К Дженсену. Туда он согласен даже в кальмаре, особенно если бы Дженсен настоящий хоть вполовину был похож на воображаемого.  
– Возьмите, пожалуйста, – он протянул листовку «Доброго утра» девушке в ярком сарафане.   
– Мне не надо, я уже клиент, – сказала она знакомым голосом. Память на голоса подводила нечасто, но девушка никак не хотела вспоминаться. Если бы он ее будил, не забыл бы. Странно. – То есть мой брат… А вы, случайно, не Джаред?  
– Случайно Джаред, – он растерянно теребил собачку молнии в боковом шве костюма. Кто же она? Брат? О… – А вы, случайно, не мисс Эклз?  
– Маккензи!  
– Маккензи, – господи, какая улыбка! Если она такая хорошенькая, брат не подкачает, верно? – Очень приятно.  
Да не то слово! Теперь бы как-нибудь…  
– Хочешь чаю, Джаред? У нас есть зеленый, черный, улун и каркаде. И много-много льда в холодильнике. Мы с Дженсеном живем тут недалеко.  
С Дженсеном!  
– Хочу, но, – он взмахнул пачкой листовок, – надо раздать.  
– Я возьму завтра в универ и рассую в сумки подружкам, ну пожалуйста! – Маккензи состроила бронебойные щенячьи глазки, жаль даже, что зазря пропали – Джаред уже согласился.

 

– Маки, я дома! – крикнул Дженсен, кидая ключи в вазу под зеркалом. – Зачем тебе плоскогубцы? – он пошел на кухню, откуда слышалось сопение электрического чайника и звон посуды, и замер. Обвив длиннющими ногами ножки барного табурета, за накрытым к чаю столом сидел голубой кальмар, и узкие гибкие, чтоб их, тентакли свисали до пола. У кальмара были широкие плечи и отлично проработанные трицепсы.   
Дженсен моргнул.  
– У Джареда молнию заело, а костюм брали на прокат и…  
– У Джареда?  
– Привет, Дженсен.  
«Кальмар» повернулся на табурете, и стало ясно, что выражение «ослепительная улыбка» бывает не фигуральным. Дженсен отшатнулся, заодно обнаружив, что эпитет «сногсшибательный» тоже может иметь буквальное значение, и шлепнулся на задницу. Вид снизу был еще лучше: Джаред подергал застрявшую на середине левого бока молнию, открывая участок загорелой кожи над поясом джинсов.  
– Не ушибся? – хрипло поинтересовался он. – Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?  
– Прекрасно, – сглотнув, Дженсен, как был, на заднице подполз поближе. – Маки, плоскогубцы в синем ящике для инструментов, он на верстаке в подвале.  
Вообще-то, хотелось проверить, справится ли он зубами. Сначала с молнией, заточившей Джареда внутри голубого тентаклевого монстра, а потом с той, что на джинсах, и кажется, впервые в жизни пропорциональность не пугала. Ради Джареда и потерпеть не грех.

 

Дженсен представлял собой живую иллюстрацию того, что называется «вам и не снилось», и Джаред порадовался, что сидит. Гей-радар заполошно пикал, требуя каких-нибудь действий, губы сохли, а слюну наоборот приходилось постоянно сглатывать. Вероятно, потому что Дженсен прикипел взглядом к его губам и несколько раз неосознанно облизнулся.  
– Кажется, ты был прав, в моей жизни кальмара и не хватает, – сообщил он наконец и снова провел языком по губам – нарочно, конечно, нарочно!   
– Голубого?  
– Угу, как небо над Остином. Что-то Мак долго возится, пойдем-ка, попробуем пинцетом, пока ты не сварился вкрутую.  
Не успев опомниться, он уже шел за поднявшимся на ноги Дженсеном, как ослик за морковкой. Куда, зачем – никакой разницы, мир сузился до ладной фигуры впереди, до щедрого разлета плеч и узких бедер, до завлекательной ковбойской походки и нежно-розового сияния кончиков ушей, присыпанных веснушками. Руки сами собой тянулись пощупать наверняка отбитую о пол задницу, и чтобы совладать с порывом, приходилось держать себя за щупальца.  
– Ну, не пыхти, сейчас вызволю тебя из твоего зоотермоса, – Дженсен порылся в ящике под раковиной, уселся на крышку унитаза и за шлевки на джинсах подтащил Джареда левым боком к себе. – Руки вверх.  
– Сдаюсь, – оставалось надеяться, что дезодорант не подведет.  
– Одобряю. Сопротивление бесполезно, – Дженсен что-то сделал с бегунком, покачал туда-сюда, посопел, и молния поползла вверх, запуская под костюм поток свежего воздуха.  
– Спасибо! – долой термомоллюска, пока мозги не испарились окончательно. – Можно укусить тебя за ухо? – похоже, спешить некуда, раз он спросил это вслух. Джаред сжался в ожидании удара или едкой отповеди.  
– Э… – вожделенное ухо запылало пуще прежнего, но никаких санкций не последовало, – прими сначала душ.

 

– Верно говорят, что страхи сбываются. Чем больше боишься, тем быстрее оно случится, – заметил Дженсен, поражаясь скорости, с которой раздевался Джаред. На соревнованиях по спринт-стриптизу, он стал бы чемпионом. Или получил бы дисквалификацию за боксеры в мармеладных мишках, на которых стремительное разоблачение, к сожалению, прекратилось, оставив Дженсена мучиться неизвестностью. – У меня вот в ванной кальмар. Хищный, хочет откусить мне ухо.  
– Нет, то не про страхи, а про мечты, – возразил возмутительно не голый офигенный Джаред.  
– Но я не мечтал… – заметив, как покраснел Джаред, Дженсен заткнулся. Вот, значит, как. Он мечтал. Ну-ну.  
– Снимай.  
– Ч-что?   
Дженсен нетерпеливо дернул дурацкие трусы, но не успел ничего разглядеть – Джаред закрылся руками. Странно, обычно приходилось отбиваться от настойчивых демонстраций. Неужели не хочет? Или у него там по всей длине наколото имя бывшего? Черт, кажется, он погорячился.  
– Эмм… Прости, пожалуйста, я не… – Дженсен встал, попытался отвести глаза, но не тут-то было, взгляд как магнитом тянуло к сложенным напряженным ковшиком рукам, – не то хотел сказать, ты… Я неправильно понял… Полотенца в шкафу! – он повернулся к выходу, но снова залип на отражении Джареда в зеркальной дверце. – Я дам тебе свою футболку, повешу на ручку с той стороны. Прости, – господи, надо же быть таким идиотом!   
– Нет, нет, ты правильно понял! Это не ты, не извиняйся, ради бога, совершенно не за что, это я, – затараторил Джаред. – Просто я… Я даже в музей ходил, ну, смотреть на статуи, у них же тоже обычно не… но ни фига не помогает! Где статуи, а где я, понимаешь?  
Какие, мать их, статуи? Дженсен покачал головой и толкнул дверь, чтобы выйти, но на плечо легла горячая рука, и его развернуло обратно. Глаза у Джареда были умоляющие, а смущенная физиономия – в неровных красных пятнах.   
– Не уходи! – Дженсен опустил взгляд, потому что магнит никуда не делся, и понял, что ноги не держат. Он бухнулся на колени и открыл рот. Мечты действительно сбываются, подумал он, втягивая изумительно нормальный член по самые яйца.

 

Джареду никогда не отсасывали с восторгом. Он боялся в очередной раз напороться на размерный стереотип (как и было сказано, чем сильнее страх, тем быстрее сбывается) и попасть Дженсену на острый язык, а попав, получил то, что видел исключительно в порно и не надеялся испытать. Дженсен, глядя снизу вверх, на ощупь стянул с него трусы, скомкал в руках и потерся подбородком о яйца. Он смотрел на Джареда с непонятным благоговением, потом попытался улыбнуться с членом во рту и зажмурился, словно что-то решил для себя.   
Дженсен брал так глубоко, так сладко стонал вокруг головки, так выдыхал, уткнувшись носом в лобок, что не было ни единого шанса продержаться. Каждое движение головы, каждый звук стремительно приближали миг позорного скорострела. Хотелось схватить его за уши и насадить на себя поглубже, хотелось спустить ему в горло, туда, где, рождая немыслимое удовольствие, трепетали связки. Хотелось продлить наслаждение. Разрываемый противоречивыми чувствами, Джаред вцепился в собственные волосы и сдался.   
Голос подвел, из открытого рта вместо предупреждения вырвался всхлип, и он попытался отстраниться, но Дженсен не дал. Он напряг щеки, раздул ноздри и не выпустил член до самого конца, ни разу не прикоснувшись к нему руками.  
– Прости, – выдавил Джаред, без сил усаживаясь на бортик ванной, – перед тобой невозможно устоять.   
Дженсен вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони, облизал ее и поднял на Джареда совершенно обалделые глаза:  
– Я кончил с твоим членом во рту, – хрипло сообщил он и бросил в Джареда трусами. – Теперь мне тоже нужен душ.

 

– Ты как будто удивляешься.  
Дженсен и правда узнал о себе кое-что новое, но сырость в штанах и желание от души облапать доставшееся сокровище к самокопанию не располагало.  
– Помнится, кто-то хотел укусить меня за ухо.  
– Да-да, – Джаред, не вставая, включил воду, – сначала душ. Потрешь спину?  
Причин отказывать не было, но почему не совместить приятное с полезным и не совершить еще пару-другую открытий.  
– Если потрешь мою и объяснишь, что за чушь нес о музеях и статуях.  
Джаред покраснел и занервничал, свел колени, оперся на локоть, прикрывая расслабленный член, но Дженсен не был готов расстаться с отрадным зрелищем. Он подошел, раздвинул ноги и поцеловал Джареда в искусанные сжатые губы. Да что с ним?   
– Если не хочешь, не надо, – вот сейчас он почувствовал крепкий запах пота. В принципе, естественность ему скорее нравилась – в разумных пределах. – Но давай помоемся.  
Джаред кивнул и полез в ванну. Скоро вода, гель для душа и ласковые руки (плюс щеки и губы, грудь, живот, пах и ноги) развязали ему язык. В сбивчивом монологе фигурировали Хэмингуэй и Фитцджеральд, оказавшийся автором любимого романа Джареда и потому личностью весьма авторитетной, а также статуи в Лувре, куда писатели наведались для повышения самооценки Фитцджеральда. Дженсен мигом припомнил «Праздник, который всегда с тобой» и замечание Маки о гипотетическом идеальном парне, которому приходится выслушивать упреки в непропорциональной умеренности, и обнял скользкого намыленного Джареда со спины.  
– Дурачье они, не понимают своего счастья, – убежденно заключил он, прихватив Джареда между ног, – можно же трахаться без подготовки. Терпеть не могу возню с распальцовкой, – он погладил серединой ладони открывшуюся щелку, сжал кулак, – и вообще, пальцы должны быть во рту, как считаешь?  
Интересно, получится ли высосать оргазм из пальцев Джареда? При мысли об оргазме у Дженсена снова встало, и он потерся членом о твердую ягодицу.  
– Где ж ты был до сих пор, – прошептал Джаред и повернулся, – в мешке у Санты? Вроде не Рождество.

 

Они вышли из спальни лишь вечером, когда от голода подвело животы. На кухне сидела Маккензи в огромных беспроводных наушниках и с аппетитом уплетала что-то макаронное и соусное.   
– Я ничего не слышу, – прокричала она, – спать тоже буду в наушниках. Ни в чем себе не отказывайте и дальше.  
Дженсен чмокнул сестру в растрепанный пучок на макушке и выдал Джареду целую гору посыпанной ароматным сыром пасты.  
– У меня непереносимость лактозы, – сообщил Джаред, жалея, что нельзя насладиться пармезаном без риска засесть на ночь в туалете.  
– Упс, тогда сыр отдай мне, а тебе вот, – и Джаред получил другую порцию, безопасную. – Что еще я должен знать о тебе?  
– Э-э… в детстве я лунатил немного, а сейчас говорю во сне? – очень хотелось надеяться, что Дженсена такими вещами не напугать, и жрать. Жрать хотелось просто зверски. – Ем, как слон, особенно когда учусь или трахаюсь.  
Дженсен кивнул и добавил пару ложек пасты ему на тарелку, Маккензи улыбнулась.  
– Вообще-то я не о том спрашивал, то есть не только, – серьезно сказал Дженсен, глядя в глаза.

 

Они разговаривали, трахались, разговаривали и снова трахались, потом Джаред отключился на полуслове, и Дженсен не узнал, каких усилий потребовала стипендия технического факультета Кокрелла.   
– Боже мой, и даже мозги, – улыбнулся он и закрыл глаза. Не одному Джареду сегодня перепало подарков из мешка Санты.  
Несмотря на полночи без сна Дженсен проснулся в половине седьмого бодрым, как огурчик. Рядом, сбив на пол свое одеяло, сопел Джаред, и бесстыжие засосы на его тазовых косточках взывали к совести их создателя. Дженсен оперся на локти, подул в потную ямку между ключицами, выбирая способ вернуть будистскую любезность, и тут Джаред, не просыпаясь, весьма деловым тоном сообщил:  
– Банакафалата может спасти нас, – и Дженсену на затылок плюхнулась тяжеленная рука.  
– Я тебе не какой-нибудь красный каштан-переросток, – усмехнулся Дженсен, – но спасу, без проблем.  
Мягкий солоноватый член целиком лег на язык и начал послушно крепнуть, подчиняясь осторожной стимуляции. Момент пробуждения ускользнул от внимания Дженсена – он слишком увлекся.  
– О… – на затылке сжались горячие пальцы.  
– Доброе утро, Джаред, – ради этих слов пришлось отстраниться, но они того стоили.  
Он был прав, Дженсену действительно нужен для счастья голубой кальмар, неважно, с тентаклями или без.


End file.
